Mass Effect: The Journey of a Lifetime
by ThatOneHunter
Summary: Lace Kendle is a fan of Mass Effect and is somehow she's in the game. And she is soon meets up with Commander Shepard and helps the Commander in stoping Saren and the Reaper. And Saren is after her for what reason he sees fits or handed her after to Sovereign.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect expect for my characters**

 **Name: Lace Kendle**

 **Age: 21**

 **Race: Neko-Kin**

 **Personality: Calm, Cheerful, Reckless and care for those who are around her.**

 **Backstory: Earthborn. Grow up with no parents, but has an older brother named Raph.**

 **Starts at the start of ME 1**

"Hey Lace it time to get up. Or you'll be late for work!" my brother, Raph called.

"Yeah, yeah Raphie." I called back lazily but still got up to get ready for work.

As soon as I was out the door after said goodbye to my brother. I saw someone from the shadows.

But I just walked pasted the person who was in the shadows.

"You are strong willed and brave." I stopped then too and I turn to look at who ever they were, but soon as I did I started to feel faint and I passed out.

 **~Third POV~  
**  
Saren sat on his chair with one of his hands covering his face and thinking about happened on Eden Prime.

"We have identified the ship that touched down on Eden Prime. The Normandy, a human Alliance vessel. It was under the command of Captain Anderson. They managed to save the colony." An asari named Matriarch Benezia told the Turian Spectre.

"And the beacon?" Saren asked.

"One of the humans may have used it." Benezia said. Saren started to get angry and started throwing stuff around.

"This human must be eliminated." He said calmly. "And what of the Neko-Kin?"

"It's currently on the Citadel."

"Good."

 **~Lace's POV~**

When I woke next I found myself on a bed and I sat up.

I looked around and what looks like the med clinic in Mass Effect 1 that was ran by Doctor Michael.

"Oh good you're awake." Speak of the devil there was the doc. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feel fine Doctor. And my name is Lace Kendle, as well how did I get here?" I said/ask.

Doctor Michael was going to say something but the front door opened and there was the qurian, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, also soon to be Tali'Zorah vas Normandy.

"Help me." She muttered and start to faint, but I quickly ran to catch her.

"It's alright I got ya." I assured her.

"Thank you… My name is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya." She said weakly.

"Lace Kendle." I responded to her with my name.

"Bring her over here." Michael told me and I took Tali to the bed. "Lace go and get some towels from the bathroom." I nodded and left.

When I got to the bathroom, I saw myself in the mirror and I saw I had some short of animal ears and tail as well as my eyes where yellow like a cat.

I started to freak out a little, but I'll worry about that later because Tali's life is in danger right now, so I just grabbed the towels and ran back to Doctor Michael and Tali.

"So to my question from before. How did I get here?" I ask when I got back.

"Oh, a turian named Garrus Vakarian found you bleeding in an alleyway and brought you here." She said to me.

"Oh." Was all I said then.

Minutes pasted and I was worried for Tali's life.

"Lace the qurian will be fine now."

"Her name is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya." I muttered.

Tali started moving and she sat up.

"Hey are you feeling okay?"

"Yes thank you hum…" She said.

"Me and the Doc helped you get better Tali." I told her.

"How do you know my name?"

"You told me before you passed out." I said to her.

"Oh, what is your name again?" She asks.

"Lace Kendle." I answered.

"Well thanks for your help, the both of you." Tali said as she got up and went for the door.

"Hey Tali where are you going?" she stopped to look at me.

"Sorry Lace, but it's my business."

"Tali let me help you with whatever you're doing, please." I begged her. Even when I know what's going to happen.

"Alright, follow me." She told me and I followed her.

"Be careful you two." Doctor Michael told us.

"We will." I called back.

I was waiting for Tali outside of Chora's Den.

"Right lets go." I heard Tali.

"What's so special about Chora's Den?" I ask.

"Fist had made a meeting with the Shadow Broker."

"Look Tali I trust you, but can you trust Fist?" I asked her.

"I don't know Lace, but it's the only lead I have."

"Okay let's go." I said and we left.

We came to the familiar alleyway and we met up with Saren's assassins.

"Are you the qurian that Fist mention?" One the assassins asks.

"Yes." Tali answered.

"And who this? Your bodyguard?" He asked looking towards me.

"Her gardener." I simply answered and with a smug look.

"Right. So did you bring it?" the turian assassin asks. And I didn't trust him or any other of the assassins that surround us.

"Where's the Shadow Broker. Where's Fist?" Tali asked.

"They'll be here. Where's the evidence?"

"That's none of your business." I hissed.

"Tali, I feel this is just like an assassination." I whispered to Tali.

"You're right Lace." She whispered back to me, "no way, the deal's off." And we started fighting back; also we saw Shepard, Garrus and Wrex coming to help out.

When the assassins where taken care of, Shepard came towards us.

"Fist set me up! I knew I couldn't trust him!"

"And I could have told you that, Tali." I said to her.

"Where you two hurt in the fight?" Shepard asks and I looked at Shepard more closely to see Shepard was the female version.

"I know how look after myself. Not that I don't appreciate the help."

"Yeah same with me, I can take care of myself. But who are you?" I asked even I know who they are.

"My name's Shepard. I'm looking for evidence to prove Saren's a traitor."

"Then we have to repay you for saving our lives. But not here. We need to go somewhere safe." Tali told Shepard.

"We could take them to the human embassy. Your ambassador will want to see this anyway." Garrus told all of us. And we left for the embassy.

"Thank you." I thanked Garrus as we left.

"Oh anytime." I shake my head at him.

"No from earlier when you found me in the alleyway bleeding to death, so thanks." I told him.

"I was just doing my job. And how did you know it was me that found you?" he ask.

"Doctor Michael told me a Turian C-Sec officer named Garrus Vakarian found me in the alleyway, I'm Lace Kendle, by the way." I told him.

"Garrus Vakarian is me, and you're welcomed." He answered back.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this. And this is ThatOneHunter signing out.**


	2. The Council

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect expect for my characters**

"You're not making my life easy Shepard, fire fights in the wards? An all out assault on Chora's Den? Do you know how many…" Udina said but then noticed Tali and me. "Who are they? A qurian and a umm." He tried to figure out what I was; even I don't know what I am. "What are you up to Shepard?"

"This qurian and her friend can help us, bring down Saren. I would've told you that if you hadn't jumped down my throat." I smirked when Shepard said that.

"I apologize, Commander. This whole thing with Saren has me a bit on edge… Maybe we start at the beginning, Miss…" Udina turned to us.

"My name is Tali, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. And my friend Lace Kendle."

"We don't see many qurians here, nor what your friend is, at all." I hissed/glared at Udina but he ignored me. "Why did you leave the flotilla?"

"I was on my Pilgrimage, my rite of passage into adulthood." Tali said and I ignored Tali explaining the pilgrimage.

"What did you find out?" Shepard asks and bring me out of my thoughts.

"Most of the core was wiped clean. But I salvaged something from its audio banks." Tali said and used her omi-tool to play the audio files.

" _Eden Prime was a major victory! The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit._ " I felt tense when I heard Saren's voice.

"That's Saren's voice. This proves he was involved in the attack!" Anderson told us.

"That bastard won't be able to squeal out of this." I said with a smug look.

"Wait Lace… there's more, Saren wasn't working alone." Tali said and played the rest of it.

" _Eden Prime was a major victory! The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit._ "

" _And one step closer to the return of the Reapers._ " Once the audio finished Udina decided to open his big mouth.

"I don't recognize that other voice. The one talking about Reapers."

"Reapers, does that other voice mean grim reapers, death?" I ask a stupid question but I knew what the Reapers are.

"I don't think so Lace, but I feel like I've heard that name before…" Shepard said.

"According to the memory core the Reapers were a hyper-advanced machine race that existed 50,000 years ago." Tali started, "The Reapers hunted the Protheans to total extinction and then they vanished. At least that what the geth believe."

"Sounds a little far-fetched." The ambassador said not believing that the Reapers are real.

"The vision on Eden Prime – I understand it now." Shepard realized what happened over 50,000 years ago. "I saw the Protheans being wiped out by the Reapers."

"I think the Geth revere the Reapers as some type of gods, the pinnacle of non-organic life. And as well they think Saren knows how to bring the Reapers back." I told everyone.

"The Council is just going to love this." I hissed/glared at Udina but he ignored me again.

"This is lot to handle. They might just ignore everything we tell them." Shepard said.

"No matter what they think about the rest of this, those audio files prove Saren's a traitor."

"The captain's right. We need to present this to the Council right away." Udina agreed with Anderson.

"What about them? The qurian and whatever that is." Wrex said and pointing towards us.

"My name is Tali!/My name is Lace!" We yelled at Wrex.

"You saw us in the alley, Commander. You know what we can do. Let us come with you." I begged her.

"I thought you were on your Pilgrimage." Shepard asks Tali.

"The Pilgrimage proves we are willing to give ourselves for the greater good. What does it say about me if I turn my back on this?"

"I agree. And Saren is a danger to the entire galaxy Shepard, also having Tali and me in your crew will be useful and this is how we want to repay you for saving our lives in the alley." I told Shepard.

"Lace is right. And my Pilgrimage can wait." Tali agreed.

"I'll take all the help I can get."

"Thanks. You won't regret this." Tali assured Shepard and I nodded in agreement as we went to stand at Shepard's side.

"Anderson and I will go ahead to get things ready with the Council. Take a few minutes to collect yourselves, then meet us at the Tower." Udina said as he and Anderson left and leaving us to get ready.

"I really don't like that guy, he seems uptight about something." I said breaking the silence.

"That is something we all can agree on." Shepard said in an amused tone. "Right, Tali, Lace and Garrus you three come with me. The rest of you return to the ship bay." We nodded the orders that Shepard gave us. And Tali, Garrus and I followed Shepard to the Tower.

"Come on, Udina's presenting the qurian's evidence to the Council." Anderson said as we came up to him and followed him.

" _Eden Prime was a major victory! The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit._ "

" _And one step closer to the return of the Reapers._ " We heard the audio that Tali showed us earlier.

"You wanted proof. There it is."

"This evidence is indisputable, Ambassador. Saren will be stripped of his Spectre status and all efforts will be made to bring him in to answer for his crimes." The turian councillor answered first.

"I recognize that other voice, the one speaking with Saren, Matriarch Benezia."

"She must be working with the geth, too." Shepard came into the conversation.

"Matriarch Benezia is a powerful biotic. And she has many followers. She will make a formidable ally for Saren."

"I'm more interested in the Reapers. What do you know about them?" the Salarian Councillor said with amusing tone.

"Only what was extracted from the geth's memory core. The Reaper was an ancient race of machines that wiped out the Protheans. Then they vanished." Anderson told the council.

"The geth believe the Reapers are gods. And Saren is the prophet for their return." Shepard said.

"We think the Conduit is the key to bring them back. Saren's searching for it. That's why he attacked Eden Prime."

"Do we even know what this Conduit is?"

"Saren thinks it can bring back the Reapers. That's bad enough." I couldn't agree more with Shepard on that one.

"Listen to what you're saying! Saren wants to bring back the machines that wiped out all life in the galaxy? Impossible. It has to be." The Turian Councillor was going to be complete asshole now. "Where did the Reapers go? Why did they vanish? How come we've found no trace of their existence? If they were real, we'd have found something!" I just had enough of him so I moved forward but Garrus hold me back.

"Lace, don't." He whispered to me.

"I tried to warn you about Saren and you refused to face the truth. Don't make the same mistake again."

"This is different. You proved Saren betrayed the Council. We all agree he's using the geth to search for the Conduit, but we don't really know why."

"The Reapers are obviously just a myth, Commander. A convenient lie to cover Saren's true purpose. A legend he is using to bend the geth to his will." the Salarian Councillor still didn't sound convinced that the Reapers are real.

"Fifty thousand years ago, the Reapers wiped out all galactic civilization. If Saren finds the Conduit, it will happen again!"

"Saren is a rogue agent on the run for his life. He no longer has the rights or resources of a Spectre. The Council has stripped him of his position."

"That is not good enough! You know he's hiding somewhere in the Traverse. Send your fleet in!" Udina yelled at the Council.

"A fleet cannot track down one man."

"A Citadel fleet could secure the entire region. Keep the geth from attacking any more of our colonies." I face-planned then at what Udina said.

"Or it could trigger a war with the Terminus Systems! We won't be dragged into a galactic confrontation over a few dozen human colonies!"

 _Asshole_ I thought to myself.

"I can take Saren down." Shepard spoke.

"The Commander's right. There is a way to stop Saren that doesn't require fleets or armies." For once I could agree with that.

"No! It's too soon. Humanity is not ready for the responsibilities that come with joining the Spectre." I started hissing and growling at the turian councillor.

"Lace stop it." Garrus said as he was rubbing behind my ears and it seemed to relax me.

"It was a turian Spectre who betrayed this Council. And it was a human who exposed him. I've earned this!" Shepard yelled at the Council.

The Council looked at each other and started pushing buttons on their pads.

"Commander Shepard – step forward." The Asari Councillor asks. And Shepard stepped towards the Council. As well we started to get more of an audience of species.

"It is the decision of the Council you be granted all powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and reconnaissance branch of the Citadel."

"Spectre are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fires of service and battle, those whose actions elevate them above the rank and fire."

"Spectre are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will."

"Spectres bear a great burden. They are protectors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defence. They safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold."

"You are the first human Spectre, Commander. This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species." The Council finished their speech of Shepard being a Spectre now.

"What's my first mission?" She asks.

"We're sending you into the Traverse after Saren. He's a fugitive from justice, so you are authorized to use any means necessary to apprehend or eliminate him."

 _I vote for killing him_ I thought.

"I'll find him."

"This meeting of the Council is adjourned." The Asari Councillor said and they Council left.

"Congratulations, Commander."

"We've got a lot of work to do, Shepard. You're going to need a ship, a crew, supplies…" Udina said but was cut of by Anderson.

"You'll get all access to special equipment and training now. You go down to the C-Sec Academy and speak to the Spectre requisitions officer." He told Shepard.

"Anderson, come with me. I'll need your help to set all this up." Udina said and walking off with Anderson behind him.

"I thought the Ambassador would be a little more grateful. He didn't even thank you." Tali said.

"I still think he has a metal pipe up his ass, Tali." I told her.

"What do you expect from a politician? Come on."

"Right behind you, Shepard." Garrus said and we started leaving the tower.

After we went to see the Spectre requisitions officer we went up to the ship bay where Udina and Anderson were waiting for us.

"I've got big news for you, Shepard. Captain Anderson is stepping down as commanding officer of the Normandy. The ship is yours." Udina told Shepard.

"She's quick and quiet. And you know the crew. A perfect ship for a Spectre. Treat her well, Commander."

 _Don't worry she will_. I thought.

"This isn't right. The Normandy belongs to you!" Shepard protested.

"You needed your own ship. A Spectre can't answer to anyone but the Council. And it's time for me to step down."

"What kind of leads do we have?" she asks.

"Saren's gone. Don't even try to find him. But we know what he's after; the Conduit. He's got his geth scouring the Traverse looking for clues."

"We have reports of geth in the Feros system shortly before our colony there dropped out of contact. And there have been sightings around Noveria." Udina gave us more information.

"Find out what Saren was after on Feros and Noveria. Maybe you can figure out where the Conduit is before he does."

"The Reapers are the real threat." Shepard said and I couldn't help to agree more with her.

"I'm with the Council on this one, Shepard. I'm not sure they even exist."

 _They are very real, Udina. And I hope Shepard is the one who shoots you in the third part of the game_. I thought as I was glaring at Udina.

"But if they do exist, the Conduit's the key to bring them back. Stop Saren from getting the Conduit and we stop the Reapers from returning." Anderson short of agreed with us on the Reaper topic.

"I'll stop him." Shepard answered and Anderson nodded to her.

"We have one more lead, Matriarch Benezia, the other voice on the recording? She has a daughter, a scientist with specialties in the Protheans." Udina telling us about Liara.

"We don't know if she's involved but it might be a good idea to try and find her. See what she knows. Her name's Liara, Dr. Liara T'Soni. We have reports she was exploring an archaeological dig on one of the uncharted worlds in the Artemis Tau cluster."

"Sounds like we should head for the Artemis Tau cluster." She said.

"It's your call, Commander. You're a Spectre now. You don't answer to us."

"But your actions will reflect on humanity as a whole. You make a mess and I get stuck cleaning it up." Udina reminds Shepard.

"I'll take care of Saren. You take care of the political fallout." And I nodded my head in agreement, but making sure no one saw me doing it.

"Not exactly the answer in was looking for. Shepard remember you were a human long before you were a Spectre." Udina said a little annoyed, "I have a meeting to get to. Captain Anderson any questions you might have." And with that Udina left and thank god too.

"How are you holding up?" Shepard asked him.

"Honestly? This isn't how I pictured my career coming to an end. Pushing papers really isn't my thing." Anderson answered. "But you're the one who can stop Saren. I believe in you, Shepard. If that means I have to step aside, so be it."

"What do you know about the Artemis Tau cluster?"

"Not much. I've never been there myself. A handful of systems with a few small uncharted worlds, but no real colonies." He told us, "Might not be easy finding Dr. T'Soni out there. My advice is to look for the world with the Protheans ruins."

"I should go." Shepard told Anderson.

"I'll be here if you need anything, Shepard." She nodded to Anderson.

"Let's go." She said to Garrus, Tali and me. And we followed her on to the Normandy.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this and I'll update when I can.**

 **This is TheOneHunter signing out.**


	3. The Normandy

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mass Effect, except my Character**

I went down to the cargo area to where everyone was. And I decided to go see Tali in the drive core.

"Hey Tali."

"Oh hey Lace, you need something?" Tali ask when she turns around to see me.

"I was just coming to check up on ya is all."

"I'm fine Lace, don't worry about me." she told me.

" _Listen up Normandy._ " We heard Shepard over the inner-com.

" _This is your commander speaking. We have our orders, find Saren before he finds the Conduit. And I refuse to let anything get in the way of that mission! The Council wants to ignore this. That's no surprise. That Never helped us in the past, no reason they'd start now. But we don't need their help. We can do this on our own! We all know what happened on Eden Prime. We saw the destruction. We saw the body. We saw what Saren did. And I plan to make him pay!"_

" _Why does this speech sound a little familiar?_ " I wondered.

" _Wherever Saren goes, we'll follow. Wherever he searches for the Conduit, we'll be there. We will hunt him down to the very ends of the galaxy and bring him down! None of the other species has the guts, grit, or balls to deal with this._ "

"Gezz thanks Shepard." I muttered and I heard Tali giggle a little bit.

" _So it's up to us. We're the only ones who can stop Saren. I swear to you all, we will stop him! Commander out._ " She finished her speech and then I remembered the speech was from.

 _That speech was much like one of mine when I do a renegade playthrough of ME1._ I thought, but I didn't worry it.

"I'll talk to ya later Tali." I told her.

"Yeah sure Lace. See you later." she said as I left.

"Crap, crap, crap!" I said to myself.

"Need some help?" I turned around to see Garrus just standing there.

"How long where you standing there?"

"Seeing you missing every single target. If I didn't know any better, I would have to say that was your first time shooting a gun." he said to me.

"Hey, I fight better with fangs and claws, also sometimes with a knife thanks Garrus." I said with smug tone.

"Here." Garrus said coming up behind me and grabbed my hands and helping me with the gun I was using, "your stance is wrong for one thing." as his hands went down my waist.

"Oh... R...right thanks I guess." I said stuttering and with a tinge of pink on my face.  
He nods as he let me go and leaves me there blushing.

" _Attention team,_ " Shepard's voice came over the speakers, " _can Garrus Vakarian, Tali'Zorah and Lace Kendle gear up and meet me in the cargo hold. We'll be arriving at Therum in less than twenty minutes._ "

Fear drips in to my heart like fire ashes into cold water and I swallow my nervous.

 _Why did it have to be me?_ I thought as I went to get ready.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this. And sorry it was a late.**

 **This is ThatOneHunter signing out.**


	4. Therum: Liara T'Soni

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mass Effect, except my Character

I'm never going to forget on how awful the controls of the Mako in the game especially when they have the world's weakest armour and sheilds I'd ever seen. God the image of spinning out of control is never far from my mind, but what was even worse was that I was going with the ground team.

"Hey Shepard, are you sure about the Mako?" I ask a little worried.

"Lace don't worry, I'm sure Garrus calibrated it a number of times." she told me.

"Yeah. And that's what I'm afraid of." I muttered to Tali and she giggled.

"Lace, I'm hurt that you would say that?"

"Garrus, suck it up alright." I said.

"Alright you two break it up." Shepard told Garrus and me. "Lets go." And we left in the bloody Mako.

The drop wasn't so bad; it was actually when Shepard actually starts driving the Mako.

"Commander, I'm picking up some strange readings," Joker's voice came over the com-link. "Really strange. Like off the damn charts."

"That's comforting," Shepard sighs, moving the Mako forward cautiously.

"Readings have never been the good sign with us around."

"They never have been," Joker retorts. "Normandy out."

~Time Skip of killing a lot of Geth forces and getting into the dig site~

"Shh, there could be a lot of geth in there." Shepard told us, then some geth spotted us.

"Spread out!"she ordered us and I used pull and killed the geth.

"All clear Commander." I said and we started moving again and going down a couple of elevators when the last one broke and we jumped down.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" calls a familiar voice.

I turn and my eyes bluge out of their sockets at the sight of Liara, suspended in the Prothean energy field. She looked exactly like how I remembered in game, only she more real, a lot more frightened than a confident person and a really beautiful.

"Can you hear me out there? I am trap. I need help!" Liara called out to us.

"Dr. Liara T'Soni, I presume?" Shepard asks her.

"Thank the Goddess! I did not think anyone would come looking for me."

"Well, we did T'Soni."

"Lace." Shepard warned me.

"Listen. This thing I am in is a Prothean security device. I cannot move, so I need you to get me out of it. Alright."

"There is some kind of repulsion field in the way." Shepard pointed out the obvious.

"It's a Prothean barrier curtain. I knew it would keep me safe from the Geth. When I turned it on, I must of hit someting I wasn't supposed to. I was trapped here. You must get me out. Please." Liara told us.

"Your mother is working with Saren. Whose side are you on?"

"Side?" Liara seemed surprised by the question, "I'm not on anyone's side." She answered.

"I may be Benzia's daughter, but I'm nothing like her! I haven't spoken to her in years. Please. Just get me out of here." Liara was sounding a little frustrated.

"We'll find a way to get you out." Shepard assured her.

"There is a control panel in here that should deactivate this thing. You'll have to find some way past the barrier curtain." The young safari started explaining.

"That's the tricky part. The defence can not be shut down from the outside. I don't know how you'll get in here."

"Thanks doc, but I know we'll get you out of there soon." I assure her.

"Thank you, but be careful. There is a krogan with the geth. They have been trying different ways to get pass the barrier."

Shepard nodded and we move away from the barrier and stand around in a semicircle with Shepard in front of us. Her expression forming into a frown as she was trying to work out some way to take down the barrier without killing Liara in the process. She looks at us and asks, "Any ideas?"

No one has any, but my eyes shifted to the mining laser a short distance away. That a good idea. Shepard lets off a sigh of disappointment and we draw out our weapons. We descend down the rest of the walkway and back on to solid ground.

Suddenly, bullets started flying everywhere.

"Geth!" I spotted them.

"The ground floor!" Shepard shouts from the sides. "There's more cover down there!"

Well, at least it was good timing as my shields finish recharging. We don't argue with her as we ran down the walkway while getting shot at, all the while we shoot several shot to keep the geth behind their cover.

A sideway glance I saw Garrus and Shepard leaping off the rails and provide Tali and I cover fire. I manager to get a few shot in at a geth as I dive for cover alone with Tali behind a rock.

"This isn't fun anymore..." I complain as I breathing heavily.

"Since when was this ever fun to begin with, Lace." Tali states as she stands up and her shotgun unleashed a powerful boom that sends a geth hurling backwards into a broken heap with bullet holes in it. And man I miss rag doll physics.

I lean out behind covers and fire a lot of shot from my assault rifle, taking one geth down and taking shield of another after my rifle overheated then I took cover.

I looked over to Garrus and smirks while he smiles at me.

A sniper peeks out of cover and takes aim at Garrus' head. I couldn't take the shot, but I used Throw and fell on my butt and tail.

"Ouch! My tail."

"You'll be right Lace, it's just a bruise." Garrus mocked me, and I glared at him.

"Perimeter secure Commander," Tali announces and to see no more geth show up.

I look up at the mining laser as we went to the campsite.

"Hey Commarder?" I say as I was pointing at the mining laser.

Shepard looks to me then the laser. "Good idea Lace," she says and then goes over to the control panel and some of the button, but nothing happens. She growls something in frustration and types in frantically to try and get the laser working.

I walked over, "Commander, I think I know how to get it work."

She nods and walks away and waits for me to make the laser work.

I look to the console and looks like a Xbox 360 controller panel thing. I push 'A,X,B,Y' then the laser started powering up before firing at the rocks. We quickly rush to the elevator at the back of the room.

"Good job Lace," Shepard said to me.

"No sweat commander." I told her as we ride the elevator up.

Liara turns her head as we got to her. "What? How did you get past the barrier?" she questions alarming. "I didn't think there was a way."

"We blasted through with a mining laser." I said bluntly.

"Oh of course. Yes. That makes sense. Please get me out of here before more geth arrive. That button there shut down this containment field." Liara told Shepard where the button was.

"Ouch..." Liara landed on the ground.

"Any idea how to get out of this place?" Tali asks.

"There is an elevator back in the center of the tower. At least, I think it's am elevator. It should take us out of here. Come on!" Liara told us and we followed.

"I still can't believe this," Liara said softly, lowering her head and avoiding eye contact with us. "Why would the geth come after me? Do you think Benezia is involved?"

"Saren's looking for the Conduit, you're a Prothean Expert. He probably wants you to help him find it." Tali answers Liara.

"The conduit, I don't know anything abo-" A low rumble interrupts her, slightly muffled by the thick walls of rock, and we look up and around as draw our weapons nervously. It eventually dies down, but the unease still has in us engulf.

"What the hell was that?!" Garrus asks.

"These ruins have become unstable," Liara explains. "That mining laser must've triggered a seismic event!" Oh shit! I knew it was a bad idea, but it was only way to get to Liara.

"Joker!" Shepard snaps, placing a hand to her ear. "Get the Normandy airborne and lock on my signal, on the double mister!"

"Aye, aye, Commander, secure and away, ETA right minutes," Joker answers before the line goes dead.

"He needs to move faster." I nodded in agreement with Tali.

Liara heads over to the command console and types into it to speed up the elevator. I stick close to Tali and Garrus as the intense wait seems to draw on longer and longer and a part of me want to kick the console to make it go faster.

The low rumbling growing louder and louder by the second, I could step back in fear as we reach the top.

As three geth and a krogan battlemaster where waiting for us.

Shepard raise her hand for us to stop. She's nuts to talk at a time like this!

"Surrender," the krogan rumbles, smirking. "Or don't. That would be fun."

"There's a reason why you're in my way?" Shepard asks.

"Same reason you're here, the Asari. As well well as her." the krogan battlemaster said pointing towards mine and Liara's direction. "And thanks for getting rid of those energy field for us. Hand them over."

"Whatever the hell Saren wants from me or T'Soni you guys can forget it!" I yelled at the krogan.

"They're stay with us, thanks." Shepard said smugly.

"Not an option, Saren wants them. And he always gets what he wants... Kill them, the spare the Asari and Neko-kin if you can. If not, doesn't matter."

We readied our weapons and the enemy fired.

"Lace watch your six!" Shepard calls.

"Roger that Commander." I said as I shot some of the geth.

The krogan battlemaster came changing at me.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" I kept shooting and I pull out my combat knife.

"What are you going with that little thing?"

"This asshole." I ran towards me and stab him up through his head while twisting the blade.

The krogan stepped back a bit.

"Take that how!" I said, and the krogan head butt me. I fell to the ground.

"Ahh?!"

"Lace!" I heard the squad.

Something inside me snaps. I used Throw at the Krogan and shove a grenade in his mouth, while pulling out my knife.

I jumped away and the Krogan battlemaster head explodes. I start to breath heavily as I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turn my head to see Garrus.

"Gar...rus..." I start.

"It's okay Lace." he confort me.

"Let's get out of here!!!" Tali yells at us, we nod and ran for the exit.

"Move." Shepard yells for us to go faster.

Once we were outside and waited for pick up from Joker.

I vomited over the guard-rail.

"You okay, kid?" Shepard ask.

"Yeah I'm okay Commarder." I answer.

"You've never kill before?" I shake my head.

"No..." I breathed heavily and look at the squad.

Soon the Normandy came and got us.

I hope you guys enjoyed this. This is ThatOneHunter signing out.


End file.
